Chuck and Sarah vs The Ring
by sgafan360
Summary: Sequel to Chuck vs New York. Now they're working for an organization they know next to nothing about for people they know even less about. They're not in Kansas anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Personal Document 13

A/N- Sequel to Chuck vs New York

This first chapter is the epilogue of the previous story (it was written with both purposes in mind), if you need a refresher here it is. If not just skip to the next chapter.

Chuck and Sarah vs The Ring

Prologue- Run, run for your life.

**3 Months after his return**

**Casa Bartowski and Walker**

"Brigadier General Diane Beckman?"

The small woman immediately regretted answering the door, "Who are you?"

The response was a pistol being pointed at her head, "That is of no concern. Are you Brigadier General Diane Beckman Director of the NSA and Head of the Intersect project?"

She took a breath ready to die she had her cyanide, "Yes." Everything went to black after that.

***

She pouted as he left their bed and her warm loving embrace to retrieve his _iPhone_ from its place across the room. "Come back to bed Chuck I'm getting cold and lonely."

"Its ninety degrees out how can you be cold?"

"Because you're not here to keep me warm. I need my Chuck blanket."

"Sorry Sarah Casey just called he needs us down at Castle ASAP he said it was very, very important."

"You're turning down sex, for a briefing? I think we need to schedule some appointments with a psychiatrist for you or do you not find me attractive?" She pretended to pout these games had become much easier since they'd consummated their relationship and removed any chance she had of backing away, which was a major reason she had held back from doing so for so long.

He smiled at her before leaning over the bed to deliver a smoldering kiss, "Will that satisfy you until we can get back to the safety of the apartment?" He asked when pulled back.

"I guess it'll have to do." He could tell she actually was disappointed. He turned and headed off to the bathroom.

"I'll make it up to you when we get back, I promise." He always knew what to say to bring a smile to her face.

"You better." She called to him as he turned on the shower.

***

As they turned into the Buy More plaza their hands fell apart and the loving looks stopped, mostly. As she swung her Porsche into her parking spot in front of the Orange Orange he started up one of his old conversations, "I don't understand why you can't come work with me, it is my company after all I can hire whoever I want."

"Chuck why would you hire a food service employee to be in charge of your company's finances? As far as your family knows I'm not exactly qualified for that position." She softened her tone and continued, "I'd love nothing more than to have the office next to yours, granted you probably wouldn't get much work done then since I'd be visiting you so much more."

"I wouldn't mind that at all, hey maybe you could be my secretary?" He gave her the old Bartowski eye dance and laughed lightly.

"Am I going to have to start spying on your current secretary?"

"Relax Sarah you know I'd never risk compromising our cover relationship." He smirked at the not-so-subtle joke.

"You better not; you know Ellie would kill you if you cheated on me again." She said opening the door to castle."

"Worried your boyfriend is straying Walker? I'm not sure that's why the CIA trained you how to shoot a gun, but I guess you could use those skills to keep him in line."

"No Casey we were just talking about how bad it would be for Chuck to cheat on our cover relationship again, there's only so many times a girl would take him back. Besides Ellie likes me and would not be happy."

Chuck decided that a new conversational path was needed and cut off Casey's impending grunt. "So why'd you call us down here?"

"Beckman's dead, new director wants to brief us." Chuck's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. Sarah was shocked by the slight emotion in Casey's voice, not much, but a tiny amount.

"How'd she die?" Chuck asked quickly.

"Gas leak in her house."

Chuck breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Chuck!"

"Bartowski what's wrong with you? You happy the general is dead? Because I hear her replacement isn't so nice."

"Who's the replacement?" Sarah asked hoping to cover Chuck despite being shocked at his bizarre behavior herself.

"Guy named Bill Hendriksen, he's interim now and will be the next appointed one so him and Grimsdóttir will be taking over the briefings from now on."

Sarah noticed Chuck's flash. It wasn't totally unexpected, he should flash on a major NSA agent, but when he emerged he looked far paler than he should have. "What was it?"

"Nothing just the usual, he's in some bad stuff that I'm not really used to."

He was lying to her, she wanted to call him on it, but she knew that since it was Chuck he had to have some kind of reason for it.

The screen winked on, it was split in half between Hendriksen and Grimsdóttir. "Agent Walker, Agent Casey, Bartowski." Sarah didn't miss the slight at Chuck, ever since he'd uploaded Intersect 2.0 General Beckman had referred him as Agent Bartowski.

"Do we have a mission?"

Hendriksen sat quietly he hadn't said a word the entire meeting. "No on the contrary I'm ordering your team to stand down until I a full review can be completed."

Casey looked like, well like he did on Election Days when the pinko liberals won. Those days really sucked.

Sarah was using all her years of training to keep her hands and body from shaking in fear. Grimsdóttir had been far harsher towards her than either Graham or Beckman and he probably wouldn't hesitate to reassign her if he thought she was compromised. And he'd already made it abundantly clear that he thought she was compromised.

Chuck smiled, and gave the CIA director a small wink. "And what if I flash?"

"Alert Agent Casey and he will deal with it appropriately."

The two trained agents were confused, Sarah and Grimsdóttir were CIA why would he want the power to go to an NSA agent?

"What about Agent Walker?"

"Agent Walker might not be around much longer, Agent Forrest will arrive tomorrow to conduct a 49-B."

Chuck looked at him and smiled.

"Chuck do you know what a 49-B is?" Sarah couldn't believe he was smiling.

"Yeah."

Sarah was convinced something was wrong with him, he was happy about her possibly being reassigned because of their feelings, and he was happy about Beckman dying.

"Any other questions?"

They shook their heads no and they disappeared off the screen. Hendriksen had been around for the entire meeting, but hadn't said a single word.

"Hey he sticks around and waits for an answer at least."

"Chuck can we go somewhere and talk?" Sarah could tell Casey was also curious about Chuck's odd behavior, but beat him to the punch.

"Let's go home, but can I drive?"

That was the last straw, Chuck was definitely not acting right. "My car? Do you want my firstborn while we're at it?"

The old Chuck temporarily returned as she saw his knowing smile, "Yeah I suppose I do."

She laughed. It was a slightly awkward laugh as she was still tense from Chuck's actions. "Seriously Chuck do you know how to drive it?"

"Even better the Intersect does."

She tossed him the keys and slipped into the passenger seat. As he shut the door and turned the car on, she turned to him. "I love you, I know I don't tell you that enough, but I do."

"Sarah what's the matter?"

"Grimsdóttir wasn't happy about our closeness and now that he's in charge I don't know how much longer I'll have with you." She managed to hold in the tears for him, but her voice was a mess filled with emotion.

"Sarah it'll be okay I promise, now I believe I have something to make up to you.  
He pointed the car home and took off.

He always managed to make her feel better, why hadn't she given in to their feelings in the beginning?

***

**10 Hours Later**

"Stop staring at me. I told you I don't like it when you watch me sleep." She said without opening her eyes.

"Good you're awake. We need to take a ride."

"What? No we're staying here." She was shocked by how much she'd changed in the last three months. No longer did she always want to go out and have fun, she was perfectly happy to stay at home with him where she could talk and act freely.

"Sarah this is deadly serious we need to take a ride get dressed." He had her attention now, she figured it had something to do with why he had been acting so strange at the briefing. Her attention really perked up when he grabbed the two duffel bags that they always had packed in case they needed to run away quickly.

"Chuck what's going on?" She hated this, he was keeping secrets from her and while his take charge attitude was attractive it wasn't what she wanted.

"Sarah I need you to trust me, I'll explain everything in the car." She bit her lip unconsciously and nodded. The clothes he tossed her were even more confusing. They were her mission clothes and when she looked at him she realized he was wearing the same. Why would they need these if they were ordered to stand down?"

***

"Ok Sarah I'm sure you have a hundred questions by now so go ahead."

She looked at him in total confusion, "What was your flash about?"

"Bill Hendriksen is dirty, he's a Ring agent."

Her eyes went wide, "I'm calling Grimsdóttir we need to report this immediately."

"Grimsdóttir already knows."

"Grimsdóttir is dirty to?"

"Yes, but he works for the cube not the Ring."

"Why were you smiling about Beckman's death? I know she wasn't the nicest person to you, but to be happy she died? That's not you Chuck."

"That's a little more complicated and goes back to when I was kidnapped."

***

**New York City Cube Headquarters **

**+ 1 Day 13 Hours 10 Minutes (Chapter 7) From Kidnapping**

"_Now Chuck I have some unfortunate news for you."_

_Chuck looked at him with a mix of fear and interest._

"_General Beckman is going to die, soon. Her replacement is, unfortunately, a Ring operative."_

"_Can't you do something? Expose him, warn her?"_

"_We'll try and protect her, but we can't guarantee it and we can't expose him. If Beckman dies in a gas explosion at her house, that was us and she's safe."_

"_So my choices are either get killed or captured by the Ring when Beckman is replaced or remove the Intersect?"_

"_No they'll come after you even if you have the Intersect removed. You can either be capture, tortured, and killed by them or join us."_

"_And you don't care if I have the Intersect or not?"_

"_Beckman's reports indicate that you would make an excellent analyst even without the Intersect."_

"_I can't leave my sister, and Devon, and Sarah, and Morgan."_

"_Look Chuck I like you, I obviously trust you or I would have just tricked you into uploading the Intersect again so what if we could probably protect Ellie and Devon, Morgan was never in any danger and you could always take Sarah with you—"_

"_Sarah would never leave the CIA she loves her job."_

"_That's not what her psych evaluation says."_

"_What?"_

"_Sarah was initially rejected as a possible recruit of ours due to her emotions. She follows them too much and considering your relationship with Agent Walker you could get her to join you." _

"_I think you've got Sarah wrong."_

"_You underestimate her feelings and the CIA director is one of us, he can make sure that even if Sarah goes with you that she isn't fired or considered rogue. But anyway if you got her to go with you then you would always be able to visit Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and the rest of your friends."_

"_Why wouldn't the Ring use them to get to me?"_

"_We'll stage your death, don't worry you can tell Ellie the truth, so the Ring won't put to much effort into finding your relatives and friends, which would be significant. If you stay though, they'll know your alive and they won't stop until you're in their custody or dead. "_

"_Why would they have to expend effort to find Ellie?" _

"_Your family and friends aren't mentioned in many reports and we have the resources to remove them from the ones that are mentioned." _

"_You're sure?"_

"_Absolutely. I'll leave the choice up to you, but the day Beckman dies I'll have an extraction team waiting for you at your favorite spot on the beach. They'll arrive one hour after sundown."_

"_And if I don't show up?" _

"_They'll leave."_

"_And if I show up?"_

"_Repeat the following to whoever is there, Delta Six and then add however many people you have with you. One if it's just you, two if you bring Walker."_

"_What about Casey?"_

"_If you're joining us, then we want him to stay with the NSA. You would do well to have a contact with them you can trust." _

"_And I could visit my family whenever I wanted?"_

"_Yes."_

***

She looked at him her mind reeling from what he'd just told her. He was going rogue, the NSA director was actually a Ring operative, the CIA director was actually a Cube operative, and she had the choice to go "rogue" but the CIA director would make sure she was considered to actually be on a deep cover assignment. Despite the sea of thoughts she found herself in she had the most strange thought, "Why Delta Six?"

"Six because that's his number, so it tells them who recruited me, and Delta because that'll be my designation."

"So should I call you Delta Six Two?" She smiled at him, she couldn't bring herself to say _Yes I'll go rogue with you_.

"No, but your coming with me?" His smile was infectious and she felt herself going from the slightly forced smile before to a genuine one.

"Of course, you doubted me?"

"I know you love your job Sarah and…and I would understand if you didn't want to come."

"Chuck you just told me that your life is in danger and that you're going to have to leave. There's no way I'm letting the man I love run for his life without me especially when I can help. So what are we doing? The sun's going down now are we just going to wait for them or?"

"I'm going to say goodbye to Ellie."

"Well then let's go."

***

They walked in casually; despite moving out they still spent a large amount of time here. "Ellie you home?"

"Sorry Chuckster she just went in for a shift." Devon called from the bedroom, the fatigue in his voice told the pair that he had just gotten off a shift.

"Devon we really need to talk, can you get up for a few minutes? I know you're tired, but this is important."

He emerged a few minutes later, "What is it guys? I just got off a triple."

"We're leaving, we're going to uh…travel the world."

"Both of you?" They nodded, "Awesome the Chuckster and his woman traveling the world way to go guys."

"Thanks we're leaving in an hour."

"An hour? Ellie is going to freak, she won't get the chance to do any of that stuff she'd want to do before you guys leave."

Sarah smiled, "I know I was looking forward to the feast, but this is an impromptu thing."

"When will you guys be back?"

"We don't really know, it'll probably be awhile though."

"We're gonna miss you guys around here, but I totally understand guys. Have fun. Now is that all? Because I am really tired."

"Yeah, bye Devon see you when we get back."

They turned and headed back to the 911. "Chuck while I know you enjoy driving it, can I have it back?"

"Yeah, just let me drive to the beach I don't want anything to spook them."

"No problem, baby."

Chuck's head snapped around to her. They were still within range of Casey's apartment and any bugs he had in the complex. Then he realized they had no reason to hide their relationship anymore they were running away.

"I love you Sarah." He wanted to say it just for the bugs one last rib at Casey.

She caught on to what he was doing, "I love you too, Chuck. Glad we decided to start a relationship all those months ago." She couldn't very well let Chuck have all the fun could she?

***

"Ellie."

"Chuck, Sarah what are you guys doing here? Are you okay? I'm kind of busy sorry I don't really have time to talk." She was quickly searching them for any signs of injury.

"Ellie we're fine, but we really need to talk."

"Doctor Woodcomb I can cover you for a few minutes if you need to talk to these two." The newly off-duty doctor offered seeing the desperate looks the newly married doctor's brother and presumably his girlfriend were giving her.

"Thanks Elizabeth, looks like I have a few minutes so what's up guys?"

"Ellie, we're going on an extended vacation."

"What? When? Where? How long will you be gone for?"

"We're leaving in about half an hour, we're actually going to be traveling the world." She naturally leaned into her boyfriend and smiled at him.

Chuck continued for Sarah, "We're going to be gone for awhile, sis, sorry. I know you'd really like to celebrate and probably throw us a party, but me and Sarah were just laying in bed and the idea just kinda struck us. I finished up my first project last week, which you two threw me an amazing party for." He said planting a quick kiss on Sarah's forehead.

"Chuck are you sure? I mean it's kind of impromptu."

"Yeah we just kind of wanted to travel around the world a bit; you know visit some romantic cities." Sarah was absolutely beaming as he said this. Despite knowing it all to be a lie she'd fallen in love with the idea and couldn't contain her happiness at the idea.

"Chuck I know your company is doing really well, but can you really afford this all?"

"I have quite a bit of money saved up for something exactly like this," Sarah added. It wasn't entirely a lie, she did have money saved up in case they ever had to run although recently she'd be considering them to be more of wedding and honeymoon than off-the-grid funds. "I look forward to getting Chuck away from work, Morgan, and any other distractions he may have.

"Oh I haven't—"

"No not you, mainly the Buy More crew. I swear any time he comes and visits me at work they're all over there and don't leave unless we hideout in the freezer."

"Jeff and Lester don't leave though."

"Yeah I'm considering banning them from the store last time they brought a video camera."

Ellie was just about to get them to stop when Chuck shocked her, "I'm telling you Sarah just say the word and I'll get you a job with me. We can have fun, and you want have to deal with annoying immature boys gawking at you."

"That's so sweet, Chuck, isn't that sweet Sarah?"

"Yeah, it's part of why I love him."

"I'm going to miss you guys so much, I wish we could talk more, but Elizabeth really needs to get home."

"Bye Ellie."

"Call me when you land."

"We'll do our best."

They walked downstairs, back to the car and as promised Chuck got in and drove.

***

They sat in the car, staring at the beach. The appointed hour was about to arrive. "Last chance to back out."

She was genuinely hurt, "Get this through your thick head. I. Sarah. Walker. Am. Not. Leaving. You. Now. Or. Ever. Got. That?" She had poked him in the chest with each word progressively harder until he actually yelped in pain at the last one.

"Got it you are never leaving me. We're together forever." He made it seem so final, so committed. Then she realized, she'd never been so committed before. She loved him, and no one else was even able to compare. She was ready for final and committed.

"Let's go."

They approached the beach in the darkness. He saw a man clad in black standing down by the water and a zodiac. He approached him.

As they did they saw he was armed, he was aiming a submachine gun right at them. "Who are you?" Chuck flashed and Sarah stood by nervously. She was ready to take down this guy, but she really didn't want to have to.

"Delta Six Two." He answered as soon as the flash finished.

"Confirmed, got any gear?"

"Just these." They said holding up the bags.

"Get on board I'll join you in a minute, gotta make sure you don't have any tails." He said moving forward more towards the parking lot.

As they jumped onto the Zodiac he flashed on one other crew member. He turned to them all as soon as the greeter was out of earshot, "Do you guys know he's Ring?"

Their stunned reactions were all he needed as he and Sarah were already retrieving their weapons and racing to the mole. They approached him silently and caught him in the act a third quickly joined them while the rest remained with the boat.

"Yeah, Bill, we have the Intersect onboard I'll get you the final drop location." He hung up the phone quickly not wanting to dawdle too much.

As he turned around he was confronted by three handguns. "No you won't." Chuck and Sarah said sharing a smile. They were spending way too much time around Casey. What surprised them was that rather than arrest him, the other agent fired a silenced round into his head. Without blinking she turned back and headed to the boat.

"This is worse than I thought Sarah, they're really going to need our help."

"Yeah Chuck, but now we've gotta go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- On the Run

A/N- One thing that will be very different in this fic, is that as Chuck is now joining them they will have cover names for more casual conversations. They weren't used before as he was nearby and couldn't be trusted at that point. They will still have designations that will be used during operations though.

Character List

Chuck Bartowski - Zachary Levi

Sarah Walker- Yvonne Strahovski

Operative Lynn (Unnamed) Leader of Extraction team, killed the Mole- Michelle Yeoh

Operative Boris (Unnamed) Zodiac "Captain"- Rufus Sewell

Captain- Peter Firth

Gulfstream Pilot- Elester Latham

Gulfstream Copilot- Don McManus

Limo driver- Rainbow Sun Francks

First Receptionist- Rachel Luttrell

Second Receptionist- Kathryn Joosten

Commander Roberts- Ed Quinn

A/N- I hope you guys really enjoy this, because I had been really happy where I had left the previous story. Lol

The boat turned off the beach and broke through the surf. As they headed out to the open ocean Chuck turned to the woman who had executed the mole. "Where are we going?" He was nervous about and around her, she had killed someone in cold blood and despite the flash on the mole which had showed him to be a very, very bad guy he didn't like people being killed in cold blood like that.

She seemed to ignore him and just continued staring out into the inky black ocean. Then she spoke, quietly with no emotion. "We have a ship off the coast from there it'll sail north for a couple of hours and then you'll take a chopper to LAX where a plane will be meeting you."

"Where's that taking us?" Chuck retreated from the side of the small boat while Sarah remained, enjoying the ocean spray.

She took some time again to answer again, "None of us know. Only the pilots do that way we couldn't leak it which as you saw is a good thing."

The boat lapsed back into silence as Chuck and Sarah didn't really trust their extraction team, and the team had no idea how to react to the pair. Eventually the cold ocean spray drove Sarah from the side of the zodiac and into Chuck's warm arms. "Are you okay, honey?" She asked quietly.

"I've got you with me. So yeah, I'm okay." He whispered quietly into her hair.

She could easily sense how tense he was and searched for a way to make him laugh. She spoke up so the rest of the group could hear her, "Do you know if we're going to be sharing the plane with anyone else?"

"It should just be you and the pilots." The driver responded quickly.

"Why?" Chuck asked her still quiet, they were used to having to be very quiet about their relationship in public, should Casey overhear something and old habits died hard.

She smiled up at him, "I was thinking of joining the mile high club."

He turned on a wicked smile of his own, "You mean you're not already a member?"

Her head whipped around, "You are?" She whispered fiercely.

He laughed, "Yeah Sarah don't you remember it was around thanksgiving when I was going around talking about how I finally got it."

She racked her brain trying to remember that. Around last thanksgiving he had been with Jill, but when had they been on a plane? The year before that she knew he hadn't been on a plane around that time, so when had he joined it? "No Chuck! Who'd you join it with? Please tell me it wasn't Jill. When were you even on a plane?" She was clearly angry, and Chuck was concerned that she was ready to kill whoever she thought he had joined it with.

He rocked back and forth laughing. "Sarah…Oh my beautiful CIA protector—" he realized that the rest of extraction team were staring at him and stifled his laugh as best he could. He moved closer to her again to whisper, "Sarah it's an achievement in Call of Duty 4."

"What?"

"If you beat the last level on the hardest difficult you get an achievement called Mile High Club. It was a joke."

She hit him in the arm, hard. "So you're really not a member?"

He chuckled lightly, "No, you?" He immediately regretted it. How could her and Bryce have not? Two super spies jetting around the world?

She seemed to read his mind, "Actually no. I was always to focused on the upcoming mission or to tired from the mission we had just finished to even contemplate that. Plus we had to protect the cover and fly on regular planes not private ones and you know how cramped those bathrooms are."

He didn't know if she was lying for his benefit or telling the truth so he simply nodded, "So you want to uh join together?"

She settled back into his arms with a soft whisper, "Yes."

He sighed as she sank into him, "I love you."

"I love you to." Came the whispered reply. They lapsed back into a comfortable silence as they continued on their escape.

As the boat came into view and Chuck was rather surprised. He'd been expecting a very large ship and it didn't disappoint. It looked to be about a three hundred and fifty foot yacht replete with helipad.

"That's what we're staying on? Nice." Chuck said in awe.

***

Upon arriving on the boat they met the captain who gave them the quickest tour either of them had ever had. "You can see the pool right there, the gaming room is on the second floor, and the helipad is located in the bow."

Chuck cast him a confused look, "The front." He said giving Chuck his own exasperated look before leaving them.

"Gaming room?"

Sarah hated to wipe the smile off of Chuck's face, but she figured he'd forgive her when she showed him the other activities she had planned until the helicopter arrived. "I think he means gambling Chuck, come on let's go find our bedroom I'm rather tired."

"Really? It's only like ten."

"No." She said dropping her bag and making beeline for the nearest bedroom.

He smiled and took off after.

***

Chuck turned to Sarah as the helicopter lifted off from the ship, "I like it better when I'm not the one flying."

"Me too." She said smiling at him. The rest of the journey was made in silence as the pair caught a quick nap on the way the way to LAX. As they approached the airport though Chuck smiled and pointed to a parking lot, "Pilot land in that assembly area." He called over the radio.

Everyone turned and looked at him like he'd just gone crazy, "Sir?"

Chuck's face went from joy and fun to disappointment, "Mace Windu? The Clone Wars? No? Come on you guys haven't seen Star Wars? I mean sure the prequel isn't anywhere near as good as the original trilogy, but still."

The pilots turned back to the controls, while Sarah grinned at him. He had forced her to watch enough Sci Fi, that she was already preparing her own little quote, she just had to find the right time to use it. He would hate it to.

As the helicopter set down and they were taken to the waiting jet, Chuck was less impressed than he had been with the Yacht. It was the same kind of plane he had been taken to LA in, although his treatment had been far nicer this time.

As Sarah approached the executive jet she noticed the tail number. It was the exact same jet Chuck had been taken to LA in. "Look familiar?"

"Yeah I guess, wait are you saying that's the same plane?"

"Yeah Chuck."

He shivered involuntarily. "Let's hope I get to land this time."

"Yeah, come on we've got a club to join." She said mounting the stairs into the plane two at a time.

When he entered the Gulfstream G-V a moment later he saw Sarah at the back stowing her suitcase, he quickly took a detour to the left and headed into the cockpit. "Hey we're all here, but uh where are we going?"

The pilots didn't even bother to turn around, "Hereford." As Chuck ducked back out into the main cabin the pilots continued with their preparations.

As the door clicked shut Chuck leaned back against it, "Looks like we're going to Hereford."

"Hmmm sounds like it should be fun. What could two people in love possibly do to pass the time until we get there?"

"You're incorrigible."

She turned serious immediately, "Chuck we don't know what's going to happen and it's a possibility that something could happen to one of us so I want to make sure that you know how much I care about you."

"We'll be fine Sarah." He said as her fingers found their way into his hair. He knew where they were going before her lips touched his reigniting the firestorm of passion that the adrenaline of running away had started.

***

The couple finished fixing themselves as the plane rolled to a stop in the hanger. Gathering their gear they made their way back the stairs and into a waiting Daimler limousine. The driver wasted no time in getting out of the airport and within ten minutes of deplaning they found themselves heading out of the airport. As they exited it the driver turned to them, "Is there anything you need before I bring you to the base?"

"Some food would be nice." The driver nodded and they stopped at a roadside McDonalds for Egg McMuffins and coffee. As they headed out into the countryside Chuck spotted a team of military looking men and women running on the other side of the trees that lined the road. "Who are they?" He asked either Sarah or the driver whoever knew who they were.

"The men in black." The driver happily informed them, as if it would instantly bring some realization. That did trigger a flash for Chuck, but Sarah wasn't so fortunate to have a supercomputer loaded with information on them and didn't want to wait for him to explain.

"Who?"

"NATO counter-terrorism unit, don't know what they're actual name is. Good bunch, their CO is pleasant enough chap." explained while Chuck's flash finished, he just nodded confirming everything as accurate.

As they left the NATO team behind they turned their attention back to the countryside.

After a couple of hours they dozed off in the morning sun, Sarah resting against his shoulder and his head laying atop hers.

***

The driver pretended to cough in order to wake up the sleeping couple. "Where are we?" Sarah asked instantly alert.

"CO's office." She nodded, shaking Chuck awake.

"Chuck come on, you're the one with all the connections here I'm just your plus one."

He smiled and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" The raven haired receptionist said sweetly. Sarah could tell by her stance that her duties extended far beyond setting up appointments and getting coffee. She was there for security; less intimidating then some six foot two body builder, but probably no less dangerous.

Chuck smiled at the woman, a quick shake of his head told Sarah that he didn't flash, "Hello I'm Delta Six Two and I honestly have no idea if we have an appointment."

"Delta Six Two?"

"That's what I was told."

"Go right in." She said smiling at them. As Sarah passed her desk she saw that the woman was holding a MP5 on her lap. She was clearly ready for trouble.

As they entered the next room, they weren't met with the commander of the base, but another secretary. This one was obviously the real secretary, as she was unarmed. "Hello I'm Delta Six Two."

"Take a seat, the Commander will be with you in a moment." The older woman said.

After a few minutes the door opened and the commander stuck his head out. "Come on in."

He disappeared back inside, and the pair quickly followed. "Sorry about the wait, I was on a conference call with my boss. Bloody expense reports will be the death me." The Commander explained as he walked around his mahogany desk pointing to the stacks of papers on his desk to emphasize his point.

"It's no problem at all Commander?" Sarah said with a smile, hoping to get as many details about these people as she could, old habits die hard.

"Roberts."

"You guys have names?" Chuck asked surprised, they had always acted like they didn't.

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski we have names. When you were in our custody, you could not be trusted so designations had to be used.

Sarah remained silent, still as confused as she had been when they had started the journey the day before. Chuck hadn't flashed on either the name or the Commanders face, she didn't like it, her hand inched toward her gun.

"Don't worry Agent Walker I'm not going to capture you." He said with a warm, smile that failed to comfort her. His statement did nothing to soften her glare.

Commander Roberts gave her a soft smile, "Your full briefing is scheduled for tomorrow in the mean time get settled into your new home. I just wanted to introduce myself to, and answer any immediate questions."

Sarah didn't miss a beat, "Are we going to have to work against the United States? Because that's something I can't do."

"You might have to operate against parts that have been infiltrated by the Ring."

"How long are we going to be here?"

"That will be determined at your briefing tomorrow. Anything else?" he asked indicating that he wasn't in the mood for anymore questions. They shook their heads, "Good, Ms. Cregg has your housing information.

"Which one was that?"

"The young one." He said smiling as he turned his attention away from his new arrivals and back to the paperwork he so loathed.

"Well that was a waste of time," Sarah grumbled as they collected their keys and address.

"Well he isn't in the Intersect." Chuck reported sadly.

"I don't like that." She said climbing back into the limousine and handing the driver the address.

***

As they entered the pre-furnished house she smiled, it was their first house. A quick investigation showed that it the kitchen was small, not that she planned on cooking much anyway.

"Sarah have you seen this—"

"Bathroom." She interrupted.

"Bedroom." He finished. They both laughed as she emerged from the attached master bathroom.

"So you like the bedroom?" She said eying the room. She had to admit, she was particularly fond of the vaulted ceiling, but the color choice gave her pause. Red, Chuck didn't like red.

"Well actually, considering your review I want to see the bathroom." He said angling around her, attempting to get in.

"How did you like the rest of the house?" She asked still blocking his progress.

"I want to convert the study into a gaming room, you?" He said with a smile. Some things never change.

"The kitchen is small, so I won't be able to make you breakfast as easily as I used to, but I think we'll live."

He paused. "Yeah I think we'll live." He said giving up his efforts to get into the bathroom and gazing soulfully into her eyes. It wasn't the smoldering passionate look they had shared before or after sex, nor the longing one of their cover-relationship. This was an entirely new look, it was happiness, contentment, and loving. She felt his eyes caress her face as they broke the gaze and she was lost in haze of bliss.

A/N- And so it begins, another story. Reviews make me happy. I like to write when I'm happy. So please review, since I'm fresh out of happy pills (Actually I never had any happy pills in the first place).

If anyone managed to spot all the Clancy (Almost all are Rainbow 6) references in this chapter, well I have to congratulate you. If you didn't don't worry you don't need them to appreciate the story.


End file.
